All In Time
by Moonstar861
Summary: A Terrible accident leaves Kagome in the hospital and her mother no longer above ground. Kagome goes into a depression and there is little hope she will survive, until...
1. Chapter 1

Author: Moonstar861861

Title: All In Time

Summary: Kagome and her mother were in a car accident, after a other things, and ... If I lengthen it would give away the story. So read and find out.

Date of publication:

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.

Chapter One:

Kagome Higurashi and her mother were riding down the road and pulled into a gas station. They went inside for something to drink. "Mom, can I have a icee?" (AN-this is an AU and Kagome is 16, she doesn't have a brother or a father in this fic, it's just her and her mother.)

"Sure, what flavor?"

"Cherry of course." replied Kagome, walking over to the dispenser and getting a cup. On her way across the store she saw this man and woman arguing, they looked upset. Kagome went on over to fill up the jumbo freezy and made her way to the counter where her mom was.

"That's all for you today?" the lady behind the register asked. "All right, $3.95." Her mom handed over the money and they walked towards the door. About that time, some shouts arose and, while turning to see what was going on, Kagome saw the couple she had seen before shoving each other and yelling.

"Let's go Kagome." Ms. Higurashi said, tugging on her daughters blue sleeve to hurry up and go to the car. Kagome nodded and walked out.

When the two got in the car, Ms. Higurashi started it and pt the car in reverse. Then she looked around to make sure the way was clear. When she turned back around, both of them saw the angry man from earlier run quickly from the shop, pulling out a gun while doing so. He waved his arm over his shoulder while running and fired a few shots.

Suddenly Kagome felt moisture and looked down, there was red blood splattered on her cloths and when she looked over she saw her mother had fallen limp against the steering wheel.  
Kagome was in shock, she didn't know what to do or what to think. All the while, the car had been gaining speed in reverse and had rolled out into the middle of the road. Just then a semi-truck and a car impacted with the Higurashi vehicle.

Then all was silent.

When the ambulance arrived and the workers had pulled a young female's body out of the car,  
they heard one word: Mother, then she fell into oblivion and darkness.

AN- Ok, so what do you think. Here's how this is going to work, this is my second ff, though,  
granted, the first one isn't complete. (I promise the other one will be finished though until I shed the writer's block, there's nothing I can do.) OK, anyway. I am going to load this chapter, then write another one. If I have time to load it I will. That's two free chapters. But to get anymore, I need at least one review on the first chapter and then six on either one or the other. 617. After I get a minimum of seven reviews I will post another chapter. So that's not entirely free, you have to review to get more, but whatever...................

Please Review, and I'll love you all. Plus, I might need some characters later on so I might use the first one to review both the first and second chapters as a character in this fic.

Ok, I'll go and make another chapter..

Don't forget to review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Moonstar861861

Title: All In Time

Summary: Kagome and her mother were in a car accident, after a other things, and ... If I lengthen it would give away the story. So read and find out.

Chapter 2:

12:00 Nov. 10, 2004 Outside a young female's hospital room.

A nurse spoke quietly. "How is she doctor? She's been unconscious for four days."

"That all depends on her at the moment nurse."the doctor responded. At that moment there was a sound from within the room and both nurse and doctor walked inside.

"Mom! No! MOM, DON'T LEAVE!!!" The young girl on the bed opened one tear stung eye,  
then the other and blinked. She moaned a little in pain but struggled to sit up any way, looking around confused.

The doctor rushed to her side, trying to gently pushed the girl back down. She protested feebly but hadn't the strength to go against the light force of the doctor hand. When she was laying down again, panting from just the effort to sit, the doctor told the nurse to bring some water for her to drink. She went without dawdling.

"Easy now it's all right child. My name is Dr. Tashio." He was saying everything slowly so as not to confuse her, or startle her, for it looked, at least to him, that she would have tried to have run and hide had she the strength. "Now, you've been in an accident, do you remember what happened?"

The girl shook her head very slightly.

"Do you know your name? Or how old you are?"

"Ka..g..ome Higur..ashi.1...6" she said, barely above a whisper.

The nurse entered then carrying a small cup of water with a lid and straw.

"There now, drink some of this." The doctor said but Kagome refused.

"Mom?"she asked a bit stronger than she had given her name.

"The woman with you was killed. Is that who your talking about?"the doctor asked. This time the girl on the bed made no movement.

AN- ok. That's all for now. The chapters will get longer with the more reviews I get. So please review because I'm going to keep writing since I have time and when you meet the review quota,  
I'll update again. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Moonstar861861 

Title: All In Time

Chapter 3-

Kagome lay on the bed along time after the doctor and nurse left the room, not moving, not believing. "Mom, dead," She thought to herself. She just kept repeating it like a mantra, more desperation in mind each time. "All the family I have. I'm an orphan, I'm..." Those were her last thoughts as she drifted into a fitful night of sleep.

The next morning, a nurse came into the room. "Good morning Kagome. How are you this morning?" She was trying to sound cheerful and radiate a feeling of calm. Dr. Tashio had warned her that, after all the girl had been through, she would most likely wake up confused, frighted,  
and/or depressed. From the looks of it, he had been right. Kagome simply stared at her unblinkingly with listless eyes, then, with a wince and a sigh, turned her back to the nurse.

"Breakfast will come in soon dear, is there anything in particular you like or dislike." She was trying to be nice, though truth be told hospital food didn't really vary for one patient unless special orders were given due to diet, allergies or the doctor gave specific instructions. Kagome,  
however, just lay there, unmoving.

At that moment, another nurse came in with a food try and set it on the roll-away bedside table.  
As she walked back out, the doctor came in. "How's our patient today," he asked the nurse as he looked at the figure on the bed. He was worried about her. He had checked on he throughout the night and had seen how she didn't fall asleep until late and then hadn't slept well. He was thinking that it may have been a mistake to tell her about her mom so soon after waking up, but he honestly hadn't thought. He had seen, just after she woke up, that she had strength and life in the way she had immediately tried to get up. He had also seen, after he had said that he mom was gone, that the life just vanished to leave an empty shell.

"Well," he said to Kagome's back, "what's for breakfast this morning? Looks like scrambled eggs, grits, some toast, bacon, and jello. What do you think Kagome, sound good?" He was trying to make ut sound appealing, though he didn't think much of the watery grit, or anything else either for that matter.

Kagome didn't even respond. In fact, had he not known she was alive by the machines and such that she was hooked up to, he would have sworn she was dead.

Kagome felt dead, she didn't want to eat, she wanted to die. Her head hurt from the knock it had taken and she was covered with various cuts from all the glass from the car. Then, there was an extra deep gash on the upper front of her left arm. She was in pain and she wanted to be left alone. Why wouldn't they just leave?

During the time since breakfast had arrived, the nurse from earlier had gone out, now she came back with a fruit smoothie thinking, perhaps, since the girl obviously didn't want the food already before her, perhaps she could stand a more liquid sustenance. She held the straw to Kagome's lips but Kagome merely turned her head. The nurse shook her head and looked at the doctor. "Let her rest." He said, but she heard the worried undertones in his voice. She hadn't eaten in over four days now. Soon they would have to insert a feeding tube if things didn't change.

Things didn't change much the rest of the day. Any meal that came to Kagome, she simply ignored, she never spoke to anyone and at the end of the day, she wasn't looking too well.

"What are we going to do with her?" Dr. Tashio asked as he was getting off duty. "The medicine won't work it's wonders if she is malnutritioned and she refuses to eat. I hate to force feed her"  
He looked at the nurse but she just shrugged. He shook his head and walled towards the elevator,  
stopping at the desk to tell the night nurse to keep an eye on Kagome.

While driving home, Dr. Tashio wondered what he was going to do with the girl. He couldn't keep her in the hospital forever and she had no place to go. She wouldn't talk to anyone and she was refusing to eat. Something had to be done.

One he arrived, he went into his relatively large house and was met by a whirlwind of fighting across the room. This was followed by a large crash as Shesshomaru and Inuyasha entered a stall mate-each with the others hands around his neck. Their father just shook his head and looked up as his wife came into view. "Hello dear," she called to her husband, walking over to give him a hug. "There's a plate of food left in the kitchen for you."

"Thanks, sorry I was late, I'm worried over a patient and was hoping she might change while I was there." He shook his head and his wife heard the sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong with her?" His wife asked.

"She was in a car accident, a rather bad one from what I have heard, and her mother died. She will be in the hospital for a few more weeks, but there's no one to take her in when she is released. Add to that that she won't talk, and won't eat and is in a self imposed state of depression and you've got Kagome." While all this was being said, the Tashio brothers had stopped their fighting, listening to what their father had to say.

The name Kagome had struck something in Inuyasha. Some hidden memory that didn't seem willing to come to mind. He vaguely remembered someone, a girl, who had been his best friend in Tokyo. Then he had moved to Kyoto and left his best friend behind. The thought that there was even a possibility that the girl his father had just described was her disturbed him. He had not had any romantic feelings for her but he had seen her as a sort of sister. He asked his father,  
"Could I meet her?" He asked this in a strange voice.

His father turned back from where he was heading to the kitchen and stared at his son. This was very uncharacteristic for Inuyasha. Then his mind was off on what this might mean. If Kagome had a friend, she might come out of her depression. She migh eat, she might recover. It was a lot of 'if's' but it might work. And he was running out of options.

AN- Guys I am so sorry it has been so long. My labtop wouldn't connect to the internet at all. I am so sorry. To make you feel any better, I promise to update regularly now that I'm out of school for the summer. Thank you so much for the reviews and just to let you know, I can keep my promise because while I've been waiting for my connection I have been working on this story. I have several more chapters ready and they keep coming out so sit back and click the review button...please please please. Thank you so much, you guys are great and if you make me feel really loved, I'll post anothr chapter soooner than a week. Ok I'm sure you're tired of hearing me so I'll get back to work. Thanks and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Moonstar861861 

Title: All In Time

Chapter 4-

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in the back of their dad's car as he drove to the hospital. Since he was their ride, they would be staying at the hospital till their father got off work, that meant anytime between eight and eleven.

When they pulled into the hospital employee parking lot, they got out and walked over to the min entrance. There they parted. The brothers heading toward the elevator for the third floor and their father to go and change and put his stuff away.

Five minutes later they all met outside the nurse's station on the third floor. Kagome's room was just down the hall in room 309 and Dr. Tashio was telling the nurses at the station about the visitors for Kagome. Since all of the nurses had been concerned about the girl, they were glad that the doctor's son's were there to try and cheer Kagome up.

After Dr. Tashio had debriefed the nurses, he took his sons with him to the door of room 309.  
"Ok, I told you about Kagome last night but you should know that I wasn't in anyway exaggerating to the extent of her problems. I just want you to talk to her, treat her like any other girl, not someone in a hospital who just lost her mom. From what I gathered when she first spoke, granted I was reading more into her actions than anything else, she isn't one to appreciate pity, when you cares at least." He paused and both of the brothers nodded. Sesshomaru tried not to appear that he cared overly much but in truth he did. He didn't like to see people suffer.  
"Now," Dr. Tashio continued," I'm going to go in and say good morning and such then you can come in ok?" He didn't wait for their answers but went on into the dim room. There was no light on, as usual unless someone turned one on, and the curtains were pulled closed. He didn't really understand why no one opened them but they didn't.

"Good morning Kagome," Dr. Tashio said while turning on the light over her bed. She merely turned over with a wince. He shook his head. If she kept turning from people and light that way,  
her wounds would start ripping open again. "How are you feeling today hmm?" He asked, not really expecting an answer but trying anyway. She didn't respond though only stared at the chair in front of her. "You've got visitors today." He said, hopping to elicit some response from her.  
He noticed a slight twitch but that was all, still it was enough to give him hope that she could be reached.

He went over to the door and motioned his sons to come in. He noticed that Inuyasha went for a seat at the foot of the bed while Sesshomaru took a more leisurely. He was about to tell Inuyasha off but then it hit him that he had said to treat her normally and Inuyasha probably would have jumped on the bed of friend. He left them with a look and walked into the hall.

Just as he was walking out, he ran into the lady who brought breakfast. She entered the room as he moved off down the hall on his circuit, hoping the young lady would actually eat.

Inside the room, Kagome's breakfast had been set on the table and she ignored it as usual.  
Inuyasha looked at her, she looked different than he had thought she would but there was no doubt this was his friend from Tokyo. She had the same raven hair, the same pale skin, though he could see things that were different. She had cuts and bruises everywhere and she looked so beaten. Her eyes were hollow and sunken and her skin looked kind of yellowish, as if she wasn't getting enough to eat.

And obviously she wasn't. "Hey Kagome, remember me? Inuyasha from Tokyo. I moved to Kyoto..." He trailed off. "So how are you feeling? Your breakfast is here, aren't you gonna eat it?" He was trying to help her, trying to get through but she only curled into a ball and keep her back turned to him. He looked to Sesshomaru for help but his older brother merely shrugged. He tried again. "Let's see, there's bacon, eggs, grits,...doesn't look very good. You want me to go out and get out form McDonald's or something?" He hadn't eaten breakfast either so he figured he might as well go and get something and see if she would eat a hamburger or something. At her lack of response he looked to his brother who mouthed 'the usual' and went to get the keys from his dad.

In the mean time Sesshomaru sat with Kagome. There was no need for him to speak because he knew she wouldn't hear it, she didn't want to. At least that was what he thought, and the way she had curled away from Inuyasha when he spoke to her, he could see that she just wasn't ready to talk.

So he kept the silence. But he stared into her eyes and for the first time in a long time, she met someone else's eyes, his eyes, and they understood one another. Like she was speaking into his mind and he could fill her pain. He tried to reassure her that everything would be ok and that he would be there.

An- Ok, I know that was a kind of corny ending, for the chapter, not the fic, but hey, I like it. :) Now, i want to think you all for the wonderful reviews. Due to the immediate response of foxyroxy, that may be backwards, sorry if it is, and to the fact that I have a ton of time at the moment and I'm terribly board, I'm going to update the story with this chapter. That's two in a day and that has to be a record for me or something. Oh and if you want to check out my other fic School Days, I would love the reviews. Anyway...going back to typing the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my lord, thank you so much for the reviews...I love you all. I'm getting some good feedback so I really appreciate it. To those of you who are reading but not reviewing I want to say one thing, I used to do that, then I learned how helpful trhey are and how much they mean. I would simply like to ask you, after reading the chapter just hit the review button, it takes all of two seconds and they make me review faster because they inspire me...anyway, I didn't update on Monday or Tuesday because it was stormy here and my parens wouldn't let me turn on the computer, but look, it's still an update... :)

Author: Moonstar861861

Title: All In Time

Chapter 5-

They stared at each other for a while, not even breaking the gaze when a nurse came in to get the breakfast tray. Sesshomaru did however motion for her to leave it, he was hoping she might actually eat it. He saw the pain and confusion in her eyes and wanted more than anything to help her get over it.

He tried to make her understand that she needed to eat. 'I know,' she seemed to say, 'but I can't.'

'Why?' He was trying to understand.

'I miss her so much. She was all I had and she's gone. It's my fault, it's my fault she's gone.'

Sesshomaru didn't know how this was all getting across but he knew that it was true. He also knew that he couldn't just tell her that it wasn't her fault that her mom had died, he would have to prove it. But how did someone prove that, especially when he wasn't there.

Kagome was paying close attention to his face. She saw the emotion cross his face and was relieved that he seemed to understand. She gave him a small smile, the first sign of life he had seen since he had arrived, aside from turning over and staring at him that is. He wanted to help her and some how he knew that he could.

Just then his father, Dr. Tashio came into the room. The very fact that Kagome was still facing his son he took as a good sign. She usually just turned over and ignored anyone in the room.  
"Sesshomaru, may I see you outside for a moment?" His son nodded and glanced to Kagome.  
Was there a hint of movement, as if she nodded that he could leave her? The doctor was stunned.  
He wasn't sure that she had moved but it seemed to be the case.

Sesshomaru walked outside and his father followed him. "Son, has she talked to you?"

Sesshomaru didn't know how to answer. They had communicated in a way but not by talking. He decided to avoid the question. "How long has it been since she's eaten anything?"

"Almost a week. She won't drink anything either. Unfortunately, if she doesn't eat something soon, we will be forced to put in a feeding tub. That's not going to be very pleasant for her."

"Father, Kagome doesn't need a feeding tube, she needs time."

"Well if she doesn't get some nourishment soon, she'll lapse back into that comma she was in and I highly doubt she will come out of it. And, since you seemed to have made some connection with the girl I feel that it's only right to warn you that she has to be given a full examination today. We need to see how her wounds are healing and check again for internal bleeding. We can't put her under anaesthesia because she most likely wouldn't come out of it and I have a feeling that's she's going to struggle horribly, even at the expense of pain to herself. After that,  
she will have been extremely weakened and I don't doubt that, once again, she could fall back into the comma."

"It seems to me that anything she does or doesn't do will send her into unconscious oblivion.  
What do you want me to do to help though?"

"This is going to be tricky, yes. I was hoping that you could warn her, she doesn't listen to anyone but I'd like you to tell her anyway." At that moment Inuyasha came back with breakfast and stopped in front of them.

"What's going on? Oh and dad, mom called me and asked if I could go with her to...can't remember where she said but I said I would go. Sorry to bail but can I take the car and just bring it back tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine son, you can take the car just don't forget that I'm stranded until you bring it back. What's in the bag?" He asked, looking at the McDonald's logo on the bag.

"Food. I ate mine already. This is for Sesshomaru and Kagome." Dr. Tashio raised an eyebrow.

"Did she ask for the food?"

"No but I figured she might eat something other than that disgusting glop ya'll serve as food here. Besides, maybe something normal will encourage her to eat. Either way, I gotta jet. Later"  
And with that he handed the bag to Sesshomaru and left for the car.

Dr. Tashio merely shook his head. "It would be good if she would eat and son, thanks for staying with her."

"Not a problem Father. When is the examination?"

Dr. Tashio looked down at his watch, "two hours." He replied and walked down the hall.

Sesshomaru walked back into the room and resumed his seat in the chair by Kagome's bed. It looked like she had fallen asleep but then he saw a single tear slide down her cheek. He reached out a hand and wiped it away. She looked up then, seemingly startled that he was there. Then another tear fell, followed by another. He sat the brown bag down and moved to sit beside her on the bed, wrapping her in his arms and only tightening his grip when she resisted. "Go on," he whispered quietly, "you need a shoulder to cry on." She buried her head in his shoulder then and cried herself out. When she was done, he rocked her slowly, as if she were a newborn baby, and whispered soothingly in her ear.

Then Sesshomaru remembered the examination. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:30 am.  
The check up was at 12:00. He should warn her now, he decided. He stroked the back of her head with his hand and said, "Kagome?" She turned her head just a little, the better to hear him.  
"Kagome, Dr. Tashio is going to come in here in about half an hour to take you to another room.  
They have to examen your wounds and such ok?" He felt her shudder and try to pull away from him. He pulled her closer knowing that if she pulled away now, she wouldn't come back. "Kagome, I promise that they aren't going to hurt you ok? I will not leave your side during the whole thing alright?" She started to relax again and he realized with a start that she trusted him.  
Sometime since he had walked into room 309 this morning, he had gained her trust.

The whole semi-one-sided conversation had taken place in about 25 minutes and Dr. Tashio came in then to get his patient ready. He stopped dead in his tracks though because his eyes met a sight he had never expected to see. Kagome was actually sitting up, or leaning up, in Sesshomaru's arms.

The doctor just stood there, stunned for several moments. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His usually reserved son was rocking a girl who, only hours before, had been in a total shell of isolation.

When he came back to himself he cleared his throat. "Sesshomaru, If you would make your departure for the time being, it is time for Kagome's examination."

"I told her that I would stay with her father." Kagome jumped slightly at that 'father' but didn't pull back. She wanted him to be there with her. She needed him to be there with her and that was when she realized something. He was helping her because he wanted too, not because he was being paid or it was his job. He sincerely wanted to help and she had subconsciously drawn herself to him because of that. Kagome didn't understand why she hadn't made that realization before.

AN- This chapter is a bit longer so I hope you like it and don't forget to review, it's not always easy to write these stories so at least review and make it seem that the work is appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Moonstar861

Title: All In Time

Chapter 6-

"Son can I talk to you for a minute?" Dr. Tashio asked his son.

"Sure Father, go ahead but I'm not going to leave her." Sesshomaru stated, not quite sure why he was so intent on helping her but knowing that, for some reason, he was never going to leave her,  
especially in her condition, around people she didn't really trust. He got up, gently laying Kagome back against the pillows, and went to the door.

Once outside, his father looked him straight in the eye. "Sesshomaru, I appreciate what you're doing here. You have no idea how much. But you can't stay with her in examination."

"Father it's not an option. I don't know what it is about her, about me, but I need to be there for her, and she needs me to be."

"Son, I sure hope you know what you're getting into. You have no idea how happy I am that you are spending time here, and helping out kagome, but some one in her condition, going through what she has, she is very likely to become emotionally attached to you. I've seen it before, some one breaks through a barrier, and then something happens to the person, and it kills the patient.  
Literally. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying anything is going to happen to you, but if you stay with her now, and then leave her later, you may have done irreparable damage.

"It's all going to work out father, trust me."

"Sesshomaru I hope you know what you're doing, I'll make the exception for now but keep in mind this won't last forever."

"I appreciate your concession, now, what can I do to help?"

"Keep her calm, stay out of the way. Some x-rays have to be taken and I have a feeling she isn't going to like the machine, nothing for it though, has to be done. I will not be the only doctor in the room so I can't say what exactly is going to happen."

"Alright, does she need to go now?"

"We'll roll her bed out."

"Well then lets get on with it, I get the feeling that the sooner that this is over, the better for everyone involved." With that said the two men walked into the room. "Kagome," Sesshomaru said gently, "I'm staying with you, no one is going to hurt you okay." She stared at him.

They rolled her out into the hallway, until that moment Sesshomaru hadn't realized that her room hadn't had that much sound or such bright lights. He looked down at Kagome to see her reaction,  
although she looked pale and her eyes were closed she seemed alright. He gripped her hand briefly and then stood aside so they could get to the door. Once he walked in he could already tell there was going to be a problem. The machine for the x-rays was large and covering, if she was claustrophobic in the least she would most likely fight it.

Sure enough, two nurses were about to lift her onto the contraption when Kagome started thrashing. He was immediately by her side leaning down to her. Motioning the nurses away he talked calmly, "It's ok, hey no one's going to hurt you, they have to make sure you're ok, no internal bleeding or anything alright. I'll be right beside you." He kept up the gentle talk, keeping eye contact while he was lifting her up and putting her under the machine.

"Alright son, move away and we'll start, just stand at her head if your need to." He spoke quietly so as not to startle the girl. And so the examination started.

Surprisingly it lasted about an hour and a half. When Kagome was returned back to her room everyone was exhausted. Kagome had been x-rayed, poked, prodded, given shots, had wounds re-bandaged. The last of which involved the removal of some articles of clothing and Sesshomaru had seen tears in the flesh from twisted metal and some bruises he might have reacted to had they been poking at him the way they were her. Kagome, however, didn't react at all, she kept an eye on him and that was it after the initial panicking.

Once everyone had left them alone again he looked down at the McDonald's bag holding the food that was probably cold now. "You know, you probably don't want cold food and I'm betting you wouldn't willingly eat the hospital's excuse for food but you need to eat. Let's see, what about...Life Savers, I almost always have some in my pocket, you could just suck on it and I could tell my father you ate something." He thought he saw the slightest of nods from her. He reached into his pocket and opened the pack, getting one out he held it to her lips which remained together. Sesshomaru put a bit of pressure on her lips with the candy and she let it go into her mouth. "See, not so bad is it?" He smiled a bit. Then it occurred to him, he was tired from earlier and all he had done was stand there, she should be exhausted. Taking a closer look he could see that her eyes were drooping with the want of sleep and he could just as clearly see that she was flat out refusing to sleep. Then it occurred to him why.

'I'm not going to sleep period.'

'You have to you need to rest.'

'I need a lot of things. The last time I went to 'sleep' I woke up to find out someone I trusted was dead. Now I've found someone else to trust and you won't disappear if I don't sleep again.'

Once again they were communicating in the strange way and still Sesshomaru had no idea how,  
still, 'I won't go away, I'll be right here when you wake up.'

'Well, that's only part of the problem.'

'And what's the other half?'

'I...I keep reliving everything, and random cars keep appearing, trying to hit me, I can never wake up from them.'

'I'll be here to chase away the nightmares if you like.'

'You don't even know me, how can you be this nice.'

He avoided the question, he didn't know the answer himself. Instead he simply pulled the cord to turn out the light over her head. 'I'm not going anywhere and you need to sleep. I swear to you that I will be here when you wake up okay.' To his amazement he saw the smallest of smiles and a true nod come from her, then she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

AN- Alrighty, another chapter ready to go up. (Listens for applause..lol) I was hopping to make it longer but updates have been requested and I have decided to comply. I will say in my defense that I fried my desktop and my laptop will no longer link to the internet wirelessly plus I have three AP classes, tennis after school sometimes two hours, homework, and college applications.  
That doesn't excuse chores either then shower and my bed time, yes I still have one its 10 pm. I wake up at 4:45 in the morning so a little leeway is in order I believe. I thought this was a good place to stop and will start working on the next one now. I believe this is a turning point for Kagome don't you, but what's going to happen when she has to go on with her life and Sesshomaru has to go home?

Please REVIEW!

Wow guys so sorry. I thought I had posted this already! I swear I'm working on a new update now. I have to go out of town tomorrow but I'm taking my computer with me so expect an upday by Monday. Promise! 


	7. Chapter 7

Moonstar861861

All In Time

Chapter 7:

Sesshomaru's father came into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. "Son, are you awake?" he asked as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wha-? Yeah I'm awake." Sesshomaru replied sitting straighter in his chair. "Sorry, must have dozed off."

"It was a long day. Thanks for your help too, I believe you made the difference. You know,  
they're talking about upping the time table for the feeding tube."

"She ate." Sesshomaru stated simply. He didn't elaborate because he knew that his father wouldn't call a single Life Saver actual food.  
"What!" There was genuine surprise in his face. "You got her to eat. Real food?"

"Yes."

"Well. You really are helping you know that. Perhaps you should think about becoming a doctor."

"This is your arena father. I have other interests, at least at the moment. Listen though I wanted to talk to you about something. When she is ready to be discharged where will she go?"

"A foster home probably. We never found out if she had any other family but I doubt it. No one has come to inquire about her here. Why?"

"I was thinking she could come to our house." Sesshomaru was as surprised by the words as his father. He had no clue where that had come from.

"This isn't the place for this conversation. It may be a while before there is any need to concern yourself with where she'll be. This will be her home for a quite some time I'm afraid. Are you coming home tonight or staying here?"

"I told her that I would stay with her. You could however get that pest of a brother to bring me a change of clothes in the morning before school."

"Son you have to go to school your grades will drop." His father stated in surprise. Sesshomaru looked at his father for a brief moment before turning back to the silent figure on the bed.

"There is no need to concern yourself with my grades. They are up as always and they will stay up as always. After all," he added as an afterthought, "what will I miss in one day that I can't pick up on the next?"

His father simply gave him a glance. His eldest son was correct of course. Sesshomaru had never needed to be told to do his homework. He was a smart boy and would turn into a fine young man.  
At the moment he would ignore the fact that his son was telling him what he would and would not do and focus on the remarkable occurrences of the day. The real surprise to him however was that in the beginning it had been Inuyasha to suggest their coming here and Sesshomaru who had stayed. Either way he needed to head home. "Very well. This once you have permission to miss school tomorrow but it will not become a habit. I'll bring you a change of clothes in the morning when I come in for my morning rounds. Good night son. I'll tell your mother to send you a lunch too. Maybe Kagome will eat more tomorrow. Sleep well!" And with that Dr. Tashio walked out of the room leaving Sesshomaru to ponder just what he had gotten himself into now.

He woke sometime later to someone moaning and muttering. When Sesshomaru looked up he saw a thrashing Kagome apparently locked in battle with nightmares. He quickly went to her side and shook her gently. She sat up with a start, not comprehending where she was. Then memory flooded back at once and she all but crumpled into a heap under Sesshomaru's hands. 

"Hey there. You're alright. You're okay. It was just a dream."

"A horrible nightmare is more like it." Sesshomaru could have sworn he heard it but she didn't say anything else so he questioned whether or not he had heard the comment at all. Sesshomaru gently lifted her up and lay down beside her, pulling her nearer as he did so.

"Look, I said I wouldn't leave you and that everything would be all right. Nothing is going to get you as long as I'm here okay. You can sleep. You can relax, and I give you my word that no harm will come to you." He felt her nod against his chest and to his surprise she wrapped a slender arm around him. What am I getting myself into? He thought to himself. I know I'm not always going to be here for her. I can't skip school forever. Maybe she can be helped by some of my friends though. If I can just get her into school with me. But where are these feelings coming from? No one has ever done this to me before and here is a pathetic shell of life that has me utterly undone.  
I just don't know. With thoughts similar to those he fell asleep again.

Sesshomaru was awakened again by the sound of a door opening. "Son, you really shouldn't be there with her. You saw yourself that she has some pretty bad injuries and it won't take much for them to open more with jostling." It was his father. He had some packages with him which he say down in the chair."

"Good morning to you too father. I suppose those bags contain food and clothing?" He raised a questioning eyebrow, not raising his voice above a loud whisper, and not bothering to get up at the moment.

"Yes, and something else for Kagome. I'll be back soon to check her stats and the nurses will be bringing breakfast too." With that he simply walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered gently against her hair. "Kagome, wake up." She mumbled to herself and rolled over. Apparently she wasn't having bad dreams anymore. He smiled to himself and got up anyway. Walking over to the bags his father had brought him he pulled out a fresh pair of dark jeans and a plain whit tee-shirt along with some biscuits his mother had obviously made this morning. He also stumbled across a pack of Life Saver and a note. Son, She ate something and thanks for your help yesterday. Don't ask how I know just know that I appreciate the help with my patient. I had honestly been losing hope with here. Well try to get her to eat more. Your father.

With that Sesshomaru turned to face the now awake girl who was watching him again. He had the strangest feeling that today was going to be an interesting day.

Okay sorry for any mistakes or anything. I promised an update on Monday and it's Monday go figure. :) It's 11:19 but it still makes the deadline I set for myself. I don't promise when the next one will be but I do promise that it won't be too long. Well review please it really keeps me motivated to write more. In fact I'll make a deal with you. If I can get ten reviews then I will promise you a ten page update deal? But remember I don't know when I'm updating next probably next Monday. So have a good night everyone and I'll go see about updating my other neglected storied. LoL 


End file.
